


welcome to gravity falls [reader insert- no relationship]

by griefcouncil (mothmans_barmitzvah)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pines Twins, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, This is DUMB, but like- dont?, i cant tag stuff, i'm unoriginal, maybe some crossover stuff in later chapters, this could be read as a podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmans_barmitzvah/pseuds/griefcouncil
Summary: hey this is a dumb thing i wrote at like 3am, bewarbreader inserts are fun and stuff but im a massive asexual so its super duper uncomfy.seriously, it's dumb but sometimes ya just need to bE THERE and not bone the main characters, ya know?no?kay, just read it if you want i guess. or not. you have free will. for now.<3





	welcome to gravity falls [reader insert- no relationship]

Welcome to Gravity Falls.  
Your eyes are heavy. Your body is too. You grasp the dirt beneath your fingertips as you flex them, and suddenly it occurs to you- you're laying down outside. You can feel the grass tickle your cheek, but before you can do anything about it, you're tired again.

  
Your memories are spotty as you drift in and out of consciousness, but eventually, you drift all the way back in- to the sight of brown boots in front of your face. And then a knee- who's knee is that? Do you know that knee? You don't think so.  
You grasp the grass again, sound slowly fading in as you attempt to heave yourself off the floor.

  
"-ou okay? Can you hear me?"  
A gentle hand is placed on your shoulder as a metaphorical switch flips in your brain. The sound of rushing water almost knocks you back down to the ground, and your hands shoot up to your ears as suddenly everything is too loud and it's all so close and there are birds screaming directly into your ears and-  
Your eyes snap open as the hand on your shoulder becomes two hands, holding you up and facing you towards someone.  
You realize how erratic your breathing is, and attempt to slow it down as the guy speaks to you, his words not finding their way through the cacophony.

  
"-reathe. Just try and relax, you're safe."

  
The voice, everything, in fact, seems familiar, but you can't put a finger on it. Maybe you've been here before. You breathe to the count of three and scan your surroundings.  
You're sat on your haunches next to a river. A waterfall cascades nearby and a gap in the canopy of redwood trees shines a makeshift spotlight onto a rock in a clearing off to the side. The whole scene seems incredibly familiar, but you're sure you've never been in a place like this. It's too beautiful to be.. real.

  
It's then that the stranger offers you a granola bar. He's been rambling the whole time, none of his words reaching your ears, but you finally take in his appearance.  
A red flannel hugs his frame, blue hoodie hanging loosely over the top. You can see another shirt poking out from under the flannel, as well as the chain of a necklace as your gaze pans up.  
Slight stubble dons the kid's chin, and unkempt curly brown hair peeks out from a blue and white trucker cap, donning an incredibly familiar symbol.

 

"Pinetree.." You gasp out, reality- or another reality entirely -hitting you like a truck.  
_He_ must have felt it too, as his ramblings stop. He freezes, turning to you slowly.  
"What did you just say?" His tone is cautious, almost shaking but he seems defensive-

  
You realize your mistake.

  
"O-on your cap- it's a pine tree, but we're in a redwood.. forest.." Your heartbeat quickens as the lie sets in place. You don't know why you're lying- he would definitely understand if you explained, but you somehow didn't think he'd approve your affections- platonic or not- for the giver of said nickname.

  
His shoulders seem to relax, a little but not entirely, as he stands up extending his hand to help you up, but quickly thinking better of it.  
"Can you stand?"

  
Your legs ache like you ran a marathon, but slowly and shakily, and with a hand on the boy- teen? - on _his_ shoulder, you stand up.

  
"Do you remember what happened?" He gestures to the granola bar still in your hand, and you remember it exists. Your brain is evidently pretty scrambled, and try as hard as you might, you just can't remember what happened. You remember water though.. it was Cold.

  
You voice your findings to him, nibbling on the granola and noticing your hesitance to call him by his name- even in your own thoughts. _Is it rude to call him by his name if he hasn't told me it yet? If I start in my head I might do it out loud before he tells me- that wouldn't go down well. Why don't I just tell him the truth though? He gets multiverses and stuff- but I don't even know if that's what this is-_

  
"Hey." His soft voice turns your head in his direction. "You're gonna be okay. Weird things happen here all the time, I'm sure we'll figure this out." He places a hand on your arm, that you're now realizing is bare. You're still wearing your own clothes, but your jacket is gone.  
"You're really cold though, so for now let's get you somewhere warm." He gestures into the forest in a seemingly random direction. "My place is pretty near here, we can go there if you want. Just for now."

  
"Uh, sure... I'm [n] by the way.." He starts a little, obviously having forgotten about formalities like names and, you know, normal people stuff.  
"oH- I'm Dipper.."  
A small awkward silence sets in, and you shift a little uncomfortably. Dipper rubs the back of his neck, obviously just as uncomfortable, and decides to end the mutual awkwardness.  
"Right! Home, this way.." He points in a direction and starts walking that way, maybe a little faster than necessary. Your legs still ache -you don't remember if they ached before- but you manage to keep up just fine.


End file.
